


A New Doctor

by GypsyGirl79



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Body Exploration, Female Doctor (Doctor Who), Female Doctor Who - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Getting used to a new Doctor, being female, non-explicit description of nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyGirl79/pseuds/GypsyGirl79
Summary: The Doctor finally gets a few minutes alone before Grace’s funeral to check out her new body.





	A New Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny ficlet I wrote during lunch at work.  
> Stand alone story set between the scenes of “The Woman Who Fell to Earth.”   
> No beta. Written in half an hour. Sorry.   
> Any comments and critique welcome, just be kind.

The Doctor stood in front of the mirror, staring at her reflection and thinking of the events of the past couple days. She had regenerated, lost her TARDIS, fallen through a train in Sheffield, built a new Sonic Screwdriver, defeated Tzim Sha, and met some new friends. Now one of her new friends, Grace, was dead. Graham had graciously offered her a place to stay, as she wanted to pay her respects at Grace’s funeral before moving on. She had let Graham launder her trousers, shirt, and waistcoat, though she doubted they would come clean. The topcoat was beyond hope. Now, she was getting ready for a cleaning of her own. She figured she needed a shower since she overheard Ryan commenting that she smelled “ripe.” Of course, she had asked Yaz why he thought she smelled like a ready-to-eat fruit. After Yaz kindly explained what he meant, she had become extremely self conscious and asked Graham for the use of his shower.

Now, here she stood, in front of the mirror in the en suite bath of Graham’s guest room, alone for the first time since her regeneration. She had already come to terms with being shorter than her most recent regenerations, and the baggy clothes served as a constant reminder. She gazed at her reflection, noting that she was also considerably younger than her previous regeneration. She ran her fingers through her hair. It was silky and she liked the color. Her eyes were different, too. Hazel. She didn’t remember having this eye color before, but it was growing on her. She turned her head slowly, side to side, checking out her new profile. She touched her face, letting her fingertips ghost over smoother, more youthful skin. She traced invisible lines between new freckles and moles. She smiled at her reflection, studying her new teeth and lips. She liked her smile. It was bright and cheery and it would help disguise the darkness she felt bubbling just below the surface.

Slowly, she opened the borrowed house coat, letting it drop to the floor. While occupying a male body, she had admired the human female form for its beauty. And, as a male, she had dearly loved human females before, both platonically and sexually. But it had been so long since she had occupied a female body herself, she could scarcely remember how it felt. She tentatively cupped a breast with shaking hand, lifting and squeezing gently. The heavy softness in her hand reminded her of River Song, though her new breasts were smaller than those of her wife. “Oi, if only River could see me now,” she whispered to herself. 

She let her hands drift lower and back. Her skin was definitely softer than before; and more ticklish. She pressed her hands to her bum and turned to her side so she could get a better view of her new curves. She admired the smooth roundness of her backside and hips. She turned to face the mirror again as her hand traveled lower to the light-colored patch of tight curls between her legs. She gasped as she slid her middle finger between the lips of her labia. “Definitely new. That’ll take some getting used to,” she mumbled as she drew her hand away. “And ya can’t empty your bladder standing up. Gotta remember that one. Kinda important. Very important, actually,” she sighed, remembering a slightly embarrassing mishap just the day before. She thanked the universe that there hadn’t been any witnesses.

The Doctor took one last look at herself before stepping into the shower. She wanted to take more time to explore her new body, but there were more pressing matters at hand. She had to say goodbye to Grace. She had to find her TARDIS. “And I’ve gotta remember how ya turn the bloody shower on,” she grumbled, just before a cold spray hit her in the face.


End file.
